


Time Sensitive

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Horniness, Science, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Agents of SHIELD: Bobbi/Simmons - Science " for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Sensitive

 

"Why are you always so horny when I'm doing time sensitive experiments?" Jemma Simmons asked.

"Must be one of those wanting what you can't have things," Bobbi said. She watched Jemma delicately using a dropper to add drops of a blue liquid into a beaker of red liquid. Jemma had explained what she was doing but she'd been too busy thinking about what was under the scientist's lab coat. "But seriously, how much longer?"

Jemma set the dropper down and started a timer. "I need to watch for the reaction. I need to know the exact second it happens otherwise it's two hours work I'll need to do again."

"How long?" Bobbi reached out to give Jemma's butt a squeeze.

"How ever long it takes, even longer if you keep distracting me and I miss it." Jemma glanced to Bobbi and regretted it. In Bobbi's eyes she saw lust. There was a smouldering heat, desire so strong that it seemed to be almost ready to explode out.

Jemma watched the beaker, trying to concentrate on anything but that look. She tried to stop thinking about Bobbi's kisses, and how good her touch felt and...

Bobbi squeezed her butt again and then pressed in close against her side.

"Not helping," Jemma sighed. She knew if she looked at her again all thoughts of the experiment would be lost.

Six minutes, forty-seven seconds later the liquid turned orange.

Jemma had barely enough time to note the result before Bobbi was upon her.


End file.
